


Isolation

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Control [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Violence, Violent Sex, noncon, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: The part of this whole thing that really messed with him was having to see Stretch socially. He had to smile at the other monster’s jokes and pretend like everything was alright. If he didn’t, then Papyrus would find out, and Papyrus could never find out.





	1. Isolation 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/gifts).



> This is a follow up for [Mercy’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/) Kinktober drabble for [Day 5](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/151390362362/kinktober-05-humiliation). I just fell in love with it in the most horrible way. ^_^ Go read it, it’s amazing.

His life was never the same after that. It wasn’t just the sex. The sex was awful, of course. Sans despised letting Stretch touch him in those ways. It sickened him that he would end up moaning, trembling, and eventually climaxing along with the other monster. Still, the part of this whole thing that really messed with him was having to see Stretch socially. He had to smile at the other monster’s jokes and pretend like everything was alright. If he didn’t, then Papyrus would find out, and Papyrus could never find out. 

So when his younger brother cheerfully suggested having Stretch and Blue over for dinner on their next day off Sans had no reason to say no. While panic permeated his soul he kept his grin strong and told Papyrus that it was a great idea. It would be a nice relaxing evening, which might even be true for the rest of the group. Good thing Sans had the world’s best poker face. He was going to need it. 

Blue, of course, was the perfect guest. He brought Papyrus a gift, complimented the food, and was generally a positive influence on the room as a whole. He was so very like Papyrus that Sans couldn’t help but be fond of his company. He had often wondered, as he lay awake at night avoiding a whole different kind of nightmare than before, if Stretch was also overly fond of Blue, if that was why. 

It wasn’t like it really mattered. Whatever his reasons it was Sans’s problem now, and he had no good way out of it. Slip the grin on and never let it slip, that was his plan. Stretch had a lot of fun with him that night, he was sure. There was no way that the other skeleton was oblivious to the reactions Sans had to him. All dinner long Stretch kept talking to him, far more than to Papyrus. Sans fought hard not to flinch as Stretch came at him with a nudge in the ribs after a joke. He laughed along, phalanges tightened into aching balls under the table. 

Papyrus invited them to watch MTT after dinner, much to Sans’s chagrin. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, on the opposite end from where Stretch sat down, indicating that the others should share the couch. Stretch, of course, slipped over into the seat behind him before the others joined them, under the pretense of getting the remote, and stayed there. Papyrus and Blue sat down shortly after and they all settled in to watch the diva robot do his thing. 

Sans couldn’t relax, though. Even knowing that Blue and Papyrus were right there, that Stretch couldn’t do anything in front of them without giving himself away, tension ran through his bones. He was consumed the horrible sensation of having his back to a predator. Periodically one of Stretch’s legs would bump lightly against his spine as the taller skeleton talked and joked with his brother and Papyrus. Sans just couldn't’ see it as coincidence. The touches were constant reminders that Stretch was there, close enough to touch him. 

“SANS, WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus’s voice dragged him away from his narrow focus on his spine and the spots that still tingled with unwelcome contact. 

“huh? oh, nothing, pap. just, um, drifting off,” Sans fibbed, tilting his grin back up. Hopefully it hadn’t slipped too much, or if it had sleep would explain it away. 

“SANS,” Papyrus gave him a soft glare, for being a bad host, he supposed. 

“sorry, bro,” Sans mimed a yawn, seeing an exit and going for it, “maybe i should head to bed so you guys can keep watching without my snoring to contend with.” 

Papyrus tisked at him fondly and went to stand. “YOU SLEEP TOO MUCH, BUT ALRIGHT, LET’S GET YOU TO BED.” 

“naw, paps, let me,” Stretch drawled making Sans’s soul stop in his ribcage as he turned to look at the skeleton. “i’m feeling kind of tired myself, too many of these,” He shook a beer bottle and smiled wryly. 

“mind if i crash on your floor for a bit?” The question was directed at Sans, but he wasn’t foolish enough to imagine that it was a question. 

“of-of course,” Sans kicked his self control into high gear to mask the panic attack that was settling in. 

“you can take the bed. i’ll sleep on my clothes pile,” He glanced over at Papyrus who seemed to be unsure if the statement made him upset or not. Sans was being a good host, but there was a clothes pile. Did the good cancel out the bad? 

The feeling of Stretch rising behind him took his attention off his brother, but Sans found himself unable to stand along with him. He couldn’t make himself get up, knowing that it was to go be alone in a room with the other monster. A gentle laugh, one that sent shivers up his spine, sounded behind him. 

“that tired, huh?” Stretch asked, as if they were close friends sharing an in-joke. Long phalanges slipped under his scapula to rest on his rib cage and then he was being lifted into the air in a horrifying mockery of how Papyrus would carry him when he was too tired. Sans fought not to cry as the gesture that he shared with his brother was tainted. 

“OH SANS!” Papyrus huffed affectionately, as though the whole situation was just a goof, something fun for the group of friends to laugh over later. He doesn’t know, Sans reminded himself. Papyrus doesn’t know. Sans made sure he would never know. 

\----------

Stretch shut the door to Sans’s room, the gentle click of the door as loud as anything Sans had ever heard. Laughter still trickled up from downstairs, and Sans felt the tears finally start to collect along the edges of his sockets. He didn’t want to cry in front of Stretch. He never wanted to, but he always did. 

“there’s no need for that,” Stretch said, reaching out to wipe the liquid away. Sans flinched away from his phalanx, though, and Stretch paused. He instead slipped his phalanges behind Sans’s skull, using them to tilt it up. He made sure that Sans saw him leering as he licked his teeth. 

“p-please,” Sans whispered, all too aware that his brother was downstairs, that this was  _ his  _ room. If they did this in his room then it would- Stretch ignored him, bending down to lick at his teeth. Sans whimpered, but opened his mouth, the consequences for denying the other monster bright and glaring in his mind as he heard Papyrus shout excitedly about the show. 

His clothes came off, one by one, as Stretch ravaged his mouth and ran phalanges across his bones. Eventually he stood naked and shivering in front of the other monster. Stretch looked him up and down, as though he hadn’t seen Sans naked before. Was he supposed to be flattered that Stretch liked looking at him or something? Like he could possibly want something out of this besides the tentative hope that Stretch wouldn’t ruin his life. 

Stretch went and perched on the edge of Sans’s mattress, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He started to unfasten his pants, pausing only briefly to pat the bed next to him, like calling a dog. Sans flushed, but moved to obey. He knelt down next to Stretch and was pulled into another sickening kiss. It didn’t last long though. Such ‘pleasantries’ never did. 

He was released from the kiss only to have phalanges on the back of his cervical vertebrae press his skull down towards the other skeleton’s pelvis. Sans went willingly enough, already used to following Stretch’s demands. The glowing orange penis was already present, but mostly limp. Stretch used his other hand to pull it out and hold it up for Sans. 

Feeling sick at the prospect, Sans licked at the magic a few times before an insistent push at the back of his skull had him pulling the soft magic into his mouth. He suckled on it, the feeling making him nauseous and his soul shivering at the feel of it hardening in his mouth. How absolutely disgusting was it that he knew how Stretch liked his blowjobs? 

Phalanges trailed down his spine while he was at it, stopping once they got the more sensitive vertebrae right above his pelvis. Stretch played with the bone there, making Sans wriggle in an attempt to flee the invasive touch. It was only worse as they moved on to tease the holes of his sacrum and pinch at his coccyx. Sans fought his magic, tears pricking at his sockets, but eventually it manifested around his pelvis forming a cock and a smooth, somewhat chubby ass. At least he had always thought so. 

Without wasting a moment, Sans wondered if Stretch was worried their brothers might finish and come check on them, one of the digits teased his opening. Sans gasped around Stretch’s now very hard cock and came to the realization that he had been sucking the other’s dick on auto pilot. He renewed his efforts, willing this all to finish soon. As the digit slipped into him he tensed, the initial intrusion always the worst. 

“careful now,” Stretch muttered as Sans’s jaw closed slightly. Anxiety renewed itself in Sans, as anything he did wrong might prompt Stretch to show the tape. He wrapped his tongue around Stretch’s penis instead and bobbed up and down. Stretch groaned and leaned back slightly, propping himself up with his free hand while he moved one digit, then two, then three in and out of Sans. The room was quiet except for the wet noises of sex, Stretch’s muffled groans, and the sound of the monsters downstairs as it filtered through the door. It was dark except for the glowing orange and blue of their magic. It felt like they were seperated from time, in their own little bubble of illicit deeds. 

As soon as the phalanges were removed Sans knew it was time for the main event. He sat up, releasing Stretch’s cock with a pop. Stretch grabbed him under the scapula, once again, and pulled Sans so that he was straddling the taller monster’s lap. Sans’s cheeks burned, the glow faintly hitting Stretch’s skull and tinting it blue. He hated being on top; the position implied some false pretense that he had any kind of control over the situation. The reality was that he just knelt there and let Stretch guide his pelvis down until his entrance rested on the other monster’s dripping erection. 

Stretch jerked his hips up with a grunt, breaching Sans’s entrance swiftly and painfully. Sans couldn't’ keep in a small cry at the sharp pain of his magic stretching suddenly, so he brought up one arm and clamped down on his radius. The pain there helped dull the pain below, but after only a moment Stretch pulled his arm away. 

“nope, if you want to keep quiet and keep your brother from finding out you’re going to have to do it on your own,” Stretch whispered. He moved his other hand from Sans’s pelvis and took hold of his other arm, bending both of them behind Sans’s back and holding them there with one of his large hands. Throughout the process Sans tried not to slide any further down the orange cock, sickened at the idea of facilitating their intercourse in any way. His femurs trembled with the effort, and even then he felt the member slip further into him as Stretch worked. 

Stretch adjusted his other arm as well, slipping it around Sans’s pelvis to hold him steady. There was a moment of silence, another round of laughter making it into the room, and then Stretch was fucking him. Sans wasn’t ready and cried out again, cutting it off as soon as he realized he was making the noise. Moving Sans with his arm and thrusting up with his hips, Stretch proved to be surprisingly athletic, or maybe it was just easy because Sans was so small. Either way, the taller monster managed to thrust fast and hard into Sans’s sensitive magic. 

Sans bounced along with the rough movements, his skull shaking painfully unless he tucked it in next to Stretch’s cervical vertebrae, a position that felt far too intimate for him to be comfortable with. However, moans began to build up in him as his cock rubbed teasingly against the material of Stretch’s shirt, and his body betrayed him in the way it slicked up his entrance with raw magic, completely uncoupled from his aching sadness. If he didn’t do something the sounds would burst out of him, uncontrolled and damning. 

Stretch, however, only grunted and moaned breathily, reserved and low. It made the soft fwap of Sans’s magic covered pelvis hitting Stretch’s still mostly clothed pelvis the only real noise in the room. 

“I LOVE THIS ONE!” Papyrus, even more excited than usual, was loud enough that Sans could hear him clearly through the door. His mind jumped to the first embarrassing encounter with Stretch, but his magic reacted otherwise, his cock swelling and his bones heating. Terrified of what might happen if he didn’t muffle his voice, Sans broke and shoved his skull up against Stretch’s clavicle. Rather than scolding him again the taller monster released his arms, using his newly freed hand to grab Sans’s cock and stroke it. 

“ngh!! ah!” Sans gasped at the sudden contact and instinctively threw his arms around Stretch’s scapula to steady himself. Stretch chuckled and tightened his grip on Sans’s pelvis, speeding up in a way that Sans knew meant he was close to finishing. He stroked Sans faster, trying to work him to completion, and Sans felt the start of an orgasm start to coil in his soul. 

“mmm, ah, hah,” Sans pressed his skull harder against Stretch in an attempt to muffle himself as he came, hard, into the space between them. His magic tightened, making the continued thrusting from Stretch all that much more uncomfortable, but soon enough the tall monster came as well, orange magic filling Sans and making his magic crawl. 

Gasping, Sans came down from his climax to the sensation of Stretch softening inside of him. The taller monster still gripped him tightly, though, and Sans didn’t dare struggled out of the hold to move. He could only hope that Stretch dispelled the magic soon, as his own wouldn’t until the orange cock was no longer present in his pelvic inlet. Resting the crown of his skull against Stretch’s sternum he looked down at where they were joined while he caught his breath, the orange magic visible through his own translucent magical flesh. Combined, they made a sad looking brown color, which Sans felt suited the whole affair just fine. 

He just about cried out again, clamping his aching jaw shut instead, as Stretch fell backwards, pulling Sans with him. Stretch still didn’t pull out or dispel, leaving their magic like that as he wrapped his arms around Sans’s frame. Sans fought back tears at the embrace, disgusted at the almost tender way that Stretch held him, not needing force to keep him there. 

  
Laughter drifted up from downstairs. 


	2. Isolation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus’s unbridled joy at finding them in such a compromising position was crushing in its own right. Just another reason that his feelings for his brother could never see the light of day.
> 
> Warnings: US Papyrus/UT Sans, Rape/Non Con, coercion, blackmail, hate fucking, violent sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea still hasn’t let me go. I’m sorry. This is based loosely on [Sora_Tayuya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/pseuds/Sora_Tayuya)'s comment on the first chapter. Sorry I didn't follow it through to completion, but the idea of Papyrus finding out was just too good to pass up and then it turned into this. Thank you to [Germindis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis) and [Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex) for looking over this for me and giving me a much needed confidence boost. <3

“OH, SANS! HOW WONDERFUL!” Sans watched, soul about to shatter into dust, as Papyrus’s skull lit up with a huge smile. Long arms tightened around his rib cage in a mockery of a hug. Sans knew a threat when he felt one, but it was hardly necessary. Papyrus’s unbridled joy at finding them in such a compromising position was crushing in its own right. Just another reason that his feelings for his brother could never see the light of day. Stretch may not even realize it, but the noose he had around Sans’s neck had just gotten a whole lot tighter. 

“you never told him?” Stretch wasn’t one to miss a chance to make Sans squirm. Sans felt his magic flare across his cheekbones as he tried to restart his mind and come up with some kind of explanation. He was struggling, the moment of Papyrus opening the door and finding them replaying like a stuck tape in his mind. Sans wanted nothing more than to teleport away, it didn't even matter where. Papyrus was still looking at them where they lay on Sans’s bed, embracing like lovers. 

“babe?” Stretch prompted, squeezing again. Sans looked down at him, and saw a look full of so much promise that it jolted him into action.

“y-yeah. never found the right moment, you know.” Sans hoped his shaking voice could be confused for embarrassment. That wouldn't be entirely inaccurate. 

“WELL, JUST KNOW THAT I AM SO VERY HAPPY FOR YOU.”

\--------

“SANS, STRETCH IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR YOUR DATE!”

“date?” Sans stared at his brother in shock. His mind raced, trying to remember if Stretch had told him anything about a date. 

“SANS!” Papyrus admonished him, “YOU DIDN'T FORGET, DID YOU? POOR STRETCH!” Poor Stretch? Sans felt tears swell up in his sockets. He was heartbroken. He was furious. He was at very real risk of telling Papyrus everything. He needed to get out of here, now, and there was a readily available exit plan.

“r-right, bro, m-my bad.” Sans bowed his skull and stalked to the front door, where he saw his brother’s double waiting. He had flowers. Fucking flowers. Sans's soul swelled with rage he could never, ever express. 

“hey, babe-” Stretch started, with a smile that Sans couldn't see as anything other than mocking. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend right now. All Sans could do was hope that Stretch wouldn't take what he was about to do as grounds for following through on his threat. Sans could not stand in his front entry way and act like he had any feelings for the monster other than hatred and fear. 

“sorry for making you wait.” Sans ground out, taking the arm of Stretch’s sweatshirt and pulling him out the door. 

“SAN-,” he shut the door quickly, pretending like he hadn't heard his brother call after him, questioning. 

Out in the cold he kept walking, Stretch trailing along after him, until they were alone in the middle of Snowdin forest. Sans stuttered to a stop, letting go of Stretch’s sleeve and dropping his arm. There they stood, nothing but the hushed silence of falling snow around them for several minutes. The sound of Stretch crunching through the snow as he walked around to stand in front of Sans was painfully loud in contrast. Sans hadn't pulled up his hood and the snowflakes fell onto his skull, only to melt and run down the smooth bone. They dropped to the ground alongside his tears. 

“what’s your plan?” Stretch asked. “are you going to yell at me? attack me? what?” The flowers fell to the ground and slowly collected snow. Sans fixated on them, where they lay next to Stretch’s sneakers. He didn't have an answer, even if he had been able to stop sobbing to give one. He had no idea what he was doing. He just had to get away.

Those sneakers walked forward until Stretch’s hoodie brushed the top of Sans’s skull lightly. Phalanges landed on his scapula and began to rub, as though soothing him. Sans was having trouble deciphering the other skeleton’s motives. He didn't seem to have any illusions about Sans’s feelings towards him. Why do something like this? Sans was sick with confusion. He needed to know what Stretch was thinking. He had to know if he was doing everything right. 

“wha-” he started to ask. 

“your station is around here, right?” Stretch mused over Sans’s broken and watery question. Sans, taken off guard by the question, simply nodded. 

“lead the way,” the taller skeleton commanded, as if he couldn't find the station that mirrored his own. Sans looked up at him and saw an expression that chilled his soul so much more than the weather. 

“it's time to start making tonight up to me,” Stretch frowned at him darkly. “i was really looking forward to our date.” 

Sans could only stare. What is going on? It was just sex. Stretch was just using him for sex, right? In the same conversation he had dispensed with the meager trappings of the date and simultaneously insisted on its importance. Sans felt completely off balance. The question he had been about to ask was lodged in his soul, but he didn't dare. The only option open to him was to do as Stretch demanded. 

The walk to his sentry station was punctuated by the sound of their steps through the snow and nothing else. They encountered no one, and Sans couldn't decide if that was good or bad. As much as he would hope that anyone who saw them might interrupt, the reality was that it would only delay the inevitable. If not now, then later. 

When they reached the structure Sans slowed to a stop, uncertain what exactly Stretch had in mind. A set of phalanges landed on his spine, making him jump. Without a word Stretch led him around to the back, ducking as he followed Sans into the cramped space. Sans turned, looking up at the taller skeleton for some kind of guidance. Stretch was still frowning at him, and Sans fought back fear. 

Without a word Stretch sat down in Sans’s chair, falling into it with a sigh. Sans just kept his sockets glued to the other monster, desperate for any kind of clue for how to salvage this situation. He needed to make things right. If Stretch was still upset when they parted ways- Sans despaired at the thought. 

Nothing was forthcoming, though. The taller monster just crossed his arms and looked back at him. Based on how their encounters normally went, Sans tentatively squeezed in the narrow space in front of Stretch and got onto his knees. Once down, there was room under the counter for him to fit more comfortably. It must have been the right answer, because Stretch spread his legs and slouched in the seat. 

Sans reached forward to unzip Stretch’s pants and found nothing but bare bone. When he glanced up, it was to the same steely look as before. By the time they got to this point Stretch always had manifested his cock, even if he wasn't erect. Was the taller skeleton too angry to be aroused? Sans shook, trying not to cry all over again, as he reached forward to rub the bone. He didn't want to draw Strech into sex. He didn't want to take the lead in instigating this while Stretch just sat there. Sans hated this with every fiber of his being. But what else could he do? He had buried himself in lies and secrets. 

Long, silent minutes dragged by as Sans rubbed and licked at Stretch’s pelvis. He was so caught up in his task that he completely lost track of anything else. His mind fixated on that end goal. Get Stretch off, protect his secret. Get Stretch off, protect his secret. 

Eventually it paid off, in the form of a long orange cock. Sans felt relieved and then was immediately sickened by the thought. Shame weighed at him as he took the magic flesh into his mouth. Stretch leaned back, lazily letting out a moan here and there, as if the blowjob was boring him. Sans desperately fought to stimulate the other monster, failure too painful of an option. It made him feel so dirty, but he didn't stop. If anything he worked harder at it. 

By the time Stretch pulled Sans up, his joints were stiff from the uncomfortable position and the cold. Sans didn't quite keep his balance, one knee buckling as he tried to stand, but Stretch caught his arm, steadying him, only to spin him around roughly and shove his rib cage into the hard wood of the counter. Sans cried out in surprise, but the treatment didn't stop there. His shorts were pulled down impatiently. He struggled; his magic hadn't manifested. He wasn't ready. 

Even as he tried to form the necessary parts his pelvis was molested in a way that was aggressive, but still somehow stimulating. Every touch was offensive to him, but Stretch knew all of his favorite spots. Despite the rough treatment, his magic formed, but it was not ready and not willing. That didn't seem to matter. 

Sans had always hated the way Stretch would finger him before sex. It was just that much more humiliating to him for the monster to violate him in that extra way. Stars, he had not realized that the preparation had been a sick kind of kindness. His ignorance was just another stark reminder of what all Stretch had taken from him. 

Pain ran through his body at the sudden intrusion. He screamed, or at least it felt like he did. The sound wasn’t all that loud to Sans, even as it ripped its way from his own mouth. It was dampened by the snow and then lost in the forest. All he managed afterwards were pained gasps, one for each agonizing thrust. The wooden structure, not the sturdiest shelter in the best of times, shook with each movement as he was heartlessly fucked into submission. 

He had resigned himself to a life of being used by the other monster. That was what it was going to take to live peacefully with his brother. He had accepted that, right? Now he was realizing that this life he was doomed to could be so much worse than it had been so far. Tonight Stretch was showing Sans just how good things had been, as sickening as he had found them. 

The blackness of night surrounded them, Sans crying as he was shoved repeatedly into his sentry station, yet another place that the taller skeleton had tainted. Stretch moved silently above him. Sans didn't know what to make of that silence. He couldn't even begin to piece it together through his own pain. There wasn't any magical moment where it turned to pleasure. Stretch never slowed down enough to allow such a thing. The taller monster wanted this to hurt. He intended harm. This wasn't sex, it was an attack, pure violence. Sans felt his HP drop incrementally with each push of the hard member within him. 

He clung desperately to the wood as he felt his very life force tick downwards. When the thrusting sped up he could only pray that this was the end. Let the bastard dust him and explain that away. However, just as he hit single digits, two thirds of his boosted HP gone, Stretch shifted, thrusting slower and deeper a few times before climaxing. Eerily, he was still mostly silent, nothing more than light grunting joining Sans’s sobs. Sans wanted to gag. The intent hadn't changed, but the taller monster had still gotten off. He had cum from hurting Sans. The knowledge alone felt like it would take what HP he had left. Alas, that wasn't how it worked. 

Instead Stretch pulled out, letting Sans’s pelvis drop to the cold, hard surface. Sans hissed as his conjured penis hit the wood. It disappeared moments later, having never achieved enough pleasure to truly be aroused. Stretch didn't help him up, simply did up his own pants and walked out of the station. Sans only gave himself a moment to lay on the wood and gather his bearings. He awkwardly tried to get his legs under him. Every movement he made shook, to the extent that his phalanges had trouble with the simple act of pulling up the elastic waistband of his shorts.

He trailed after the long legged skeleton all the way to town, stumbling frequently. His body wanted nothing more than to lay down in the snow and recover from what had just happened. He couldn't, though, well aware that failing to appear with Stretch when they reached town was unacceptable. Right on the edge of the trees the merry lights that decorated the house he shared with Papyrus illuminating the other monster’s lanky frame. Stretch had stopped and given him a chance to catch up. 

Sans slowed to a stop next to him, gasping from the exertion. They were silent for a minute as a bunny monster, the one Sans always saw at Grillby’s, stumbled by. The last line of trees was like a barrier, casting them in shadow and separating what had just happened from normal life. Sans slowly straightened and looked to Stretch for some indication of his next move. He had been afraid of upsetting the other monster before, but now… Was this worth it? He gazed at the cozy house that held all of his happiness. It was. Sans had determined long ago that he would sacrifice anything for Papyrus, for his dreams, and to stay by his side as he achieved them. 

“remember our date next time,” Stretch warned. Sans nodded his assent. For whatever reason, the other monster seemed to have committed to this farce of a relationship. If that was what he wanted, then Sans would have to as well. Stretch walked out into the light and it was as if the dark, angry monster Sans had spent the last hour with was left in the woods. His normal laid back, lazy grin was in place like nothing untoward had happened. Stretch walked Sans to the door, gave him a chaste goodnight kiss, and walked away. 

Sans walked into his house, bones aching and soul heavy. He wanted nothing more than to crash on the couch and cry out all of his anguish, confusion, and despair. 

“WELCOME BACK,” Papyrus called from that very piece of furniture with a bright smile. Sans felt a kernel of resentment form in his soul. He shouldn't feel that way, he told himself. Papyrus doesn't know. However, the pain that ran through him, the memory of just who, just what he was stuck with ate at him. He couldn't squash the feeling that Papyrus should know. Sans shouldn't have to tell him and break his deal. His brother should be able to tell that something was wrong. 

“DID YOU HAVE FUN? TELL ME EVERYTHING!”


	3. Perception Redirect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been moved to it's own fic in the Control series.

This chapter is now at [this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682515). I'm leaving this here so it's easy to find and to preserve the wonderful comments I got from you lovelies.

Thank you!


End file.
